There are many different shapes of support devices to be anchored into the ground. A review of prior art reveals the existence of several devices which can be anchored into ground, more particularly into soil made of granular compound material, such as earth, sand, snow, or the like. To facilitate reading, we will use occasionally earth as an example of such compound. A large number of support devices exist and are different from one another mainly by the geometry of the support tip destined to be driven into ground.
Among these devices, we will draw attention to support devices which comprise a tubular post with hollow section, which become upright upon being anchored into ground. The lower end of the post destined to be anchored into ground comprises a lower aperture and a thread in the shape of a blade or a helix-shaped pointed bar having the same shape as a non-biased spring, constituting the screwing means into the ground. The upper end comprises an anchoring aperture into which it is possible to anchor a given object such as a sunshade post, for example. By driving into ground the support device by its lower aperture, soil may enter into the tubular post of the support by its lower end, which enables the post to sink more easily, since the soil does not need to be removed as the device is screwed into ground, as is the case for example with a post having a closed conical shape lower end. However, when soil engages and packs itself into the tubular body of the post, it may be difficult to remove this soil therefrom. If the device is used a second time without having released the soil column that has build up the preceding time, a new soil column will form and will upwardly bias the existing previous soil column toward the top of the tubular post; if the device is used several times in such fashion, the tubular post may become completely filled by soil on all its length, so that soil will come to close the anchoring aperture of the upper end of the post, thus preventing the anchoring of the object such as the sunshade.